Camouflage
by teayunmin
Summary: I got so much shit to say. But I can't help feeling like I'm camouflage. There's fortress around my heart. / MinYoon FanFiction / DLDR! / BL!


_**Camouflage**_

Rated: T

Genre: idek

Length: Oneshot.

Pair: YoonMin / MinYoon.

Cast: Min Yoongi, Park Jimin.

 **Warning! BL! YAOI! BOY X BOY**

 **It's BTS YOONMIN FANFICTION!**

 **Don't like, Don't read! NO BASH!**

 **Itadakimasu~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I got so much shit to say.  
But I can't help feeling like I'm camouflage.  
There's fortress around my heart._

.

Yoongi terduduk lemas di lantai kamar mandi, ia meremas rambutnya, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Ada kertas berceceran di hadapannya. Surat keterangan yang ia dapati dari dokter setelah pemeriksaan dua hari lalu.

.

.

Yoongi menghubungi nomor Jimin, _kekasihnya_. Namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali, tapi Yoongi terus mencobanya. Ia harus menceritakan tentang ini semua pada Jimin. Ia tak tahu harus bercerita kepada siapa lagi. Yoongi sempat kehilangan pikirannya selama beberapa menit saat terdengar deringan tanda tak ada jawaban dari seberang sana.

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, menyatukan kedua tangannya dan meremasnya perlahan. Ia gugup, takut, ia butuh seseorang yang bisa menemaninya sekarang. Ia butuh kekasihnya. Ia butuh perlindungan. Ia butuh Jimin.

Dan tepat saat Yoongi berbaring lemas di ranjang kamar mereka, Jimin datang dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Yoongi. Tak memberi ucapan sepatah kata apapun. Yoongi berbalik sebentar dan melihat Jimin yang sedang menutup matanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" ucapan dingin dan tajam Jimin membuat Yoongi refleks terduduk dari posisi tidurnya.

Yoongi melihat kesembarang arah, mencari hal yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membuka percakapan. Rasa takut Yoongi semakin besar. Belakangan ini Jimin selalu membentaknya, memberinya kata-kata tajam dan dingin. Entah apa salah Yoongi. Yoongi selalu menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Jimin. Namun entah apa yang membuatnya berubah.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Jimin lagi masih dengan nada dinginnya. Jimin ikut duduk menghadap Yoongi yang membelakanginya.

"T-Tidak ada." Yoongi gemetar, ia meremas tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia takut Jimin akan berbuat kasar padanya. Ia benci Jimin yang sedang marah. Karena saat marah tangan Jimin lebih banyak bergerak daripada mulutnya.

"Lalu mengapa kau menghubungiku sampai rasanya ponsel itu mau meledak?" Jimin menggeram. Yoongi sudah berada diambang batas. Air matanya menetes.

"M-Maafkan aku..."

"Kau pikir maaf saja cukup, hm? Kau tak tahu aku sedang bersama siapa tadi, hm?" Jimin berdiri dihadapan Yoongi.

Air mata Yoongi semakin menderas. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Melihat air mata Yoongi, Jimin berlutut dihadapannya, ia menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi dan menghapus air matanya. Namun bukannya merasa aman, Yoongi semakin merasa terintimidasi. Ia takut.

"M-Maafkan aku."

"A-Aku t-tidak bermaksud mem—"

PLAKK

Yoongi melebarkan matanya, pipinya panas, ia bisa merasakan rasa besi disudut bibirnya. Tangisnya semakin jadi.

"Maafmu saja takkan cukup."

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Yoongi demam. Namun ia tak mengucapkan apapun pada Jimin. Ia takut. Ia tetap melakukan kegiatannya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di apartement mereka. Sudut bibirnya lebam. Jimin menamparnya sangat keras semalam. Yoongi bahkan meringis di dalam tidurnya. Malam itu Yoongi memilih tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Karena tak ada bantal dan selimut, di cuaca dingin, Yoongi demam.

Namun Yoongi tetap membuatkan sarapan untuk Jimin. Karena ia tahu Jimin selalu lapar di pagi hari.

Saat Jimin turun dari kamar mereka dilantai dua ia telah bersiap untuk bekerja, Yoongi sedang membersihkan dapur. Jimin langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan memakan sarapan yang dibuatkan Yoongi.

Yoongi tak berani untuk meliriknya bahkan sedikitpun.

Jimin berdehem, "Kau sudah makan?"

Yoongi mengangguk. Padahal ia belum makan sama sekali. Bukannya ia tak mau makan, tapi lebam di bibirnya membuat ia sulit untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Yoongi..." Yoongi berusaha merespon panggilan Jimin meski sulit karena lebam itu.

Namun Jimin dengan tidak sabarannya langsung membalikkan tubuh Yoongi untuk menghadap dirinya dan menghimpitnya di meja dapur. Yoongi melebarkan matanya terkejut, ia sempat menatap Jimin namun dengan cepat ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Angkat wajahmu. Tatap aku." Ucap Jimin dengan nada rendahnya.

Yoongi kembali menyatukan kedua tangannya dan meremasnya. Kebiasaan ketika ia mulai gugup atau takut. Hanya Jimin yang bisa membuatnya setakut ini.

Jimin mengangkat dagu Yoongi dengan dua jarinya.

Ia sedikit terkejut melihat lebam disudut bibir Yoongi, dan wajah Yoongi terasa panas.

Yoongi mulai membalas tatapan tanpa emosi dari Jimin. Namun saat satu tangan Jimin naik ke arah wajahnya, ia pikir Jimin akan menamparnya lagi. Yoongi refleks menutup matanya erat-erat, sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, ia semakin memundurkan dirinya meski tak bisa, Jimin bisa mendengar jelas nafas Yoongi yang tercekat.

Kali ini Jimin terkejut. Ia benar-benar terkejut. Apa Yoongi takut padanya? Takut jika ia akan menamparnya lagi? Rasa bersalah menggerogoti rongga dada Jimin, namun ia berusaha keras untuk tidak memperdulikannya.

Tapi Jimin tetap menyentuh pipi Yoongi, tepat dimana ia menamparnya semalam. Ia mengelusnya perlahan, sentuhan yang diinginkan Yoongi.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya yang secara tak sadar ia tahan. Ia menatap mata Jimin yang terfokus pada pipi dan bibirnya yang lebam. Saat Jimin balas menatapnya, mereka sempat mengunci tatapan sebentar, sebelum Yoongi menundukkan wajahnya.

Tangan Jimin kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"Wajahmu panas, apa kau demam?" Yoongi membulatkan matanya, lalu menggeleng cepat. Ia melepaskan dirinya dari kurungan Jimin.

"A-Aku— _ssshh—_ tak apa..." Yoongi mendesis merasakan ngilu dibibirnya saat berbicara pada Jimin dan memaksa senyumannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu memaksakan dirimu, huh?" Jimin mulai lagi dengan nada marahnya.

"Aku tidak demam Jimin, hanya perasaanmu saja. Pergilah bekerja, kau akan terlambat. Aku takkan menghubungimu dan mengganggumu lagi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk yang semalam." setelah itu Yoongi mengambil balok es yang ia bungkus dengan kain handuk, yang memang ia sudah siapkan sejak tadi untuk mengompres lebam di bibirnya.

Jimin kembali merasa bersalah, namun ia tidak peduli dan pergi ke tempat ia bekerja.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi dengan wajah pucat, dan demam yang semakin tinggi, mengambil baju kotor untuk ia bawa ke laundry, dan tanpa sengaja sebuah foto jatuh dari celana yang Jimin kenakan semalam. Foto hasil polaroid Jimin bersama seorang wanita cantik, Jimin sedang mengecup sudut bibir wanita tersebut dari samping dan wanita itu tersenyum dengan senangnya di sisi Jimin.

Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Jimin mengkhianatinya. Air mata kembali membasahi pipinya.

Tapi tidak apa-apa, bukankah itu justru _bagus_ untuk Jimin kedepannya? Yoongi menyimpan foto itu di atas _coffee table_.

.

.

Wanita itu bernama Kang Seulgi. Ia adalah sekertaris pribadi Jimin.

Setelah mengantar laundrynya, Yoongi pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan di apartment mereka. Hingga ia mendapati Jimin dan sekertarisnya itu _making out_ di salah satu sudut wc umum restoran dalam supermarket tersebut. Yoongi menangis. Hingga ia tak sanggup mengeluarkan air matanya lagi dan hanya menepuk-nepuk dadanya perlahan. Sakit.

.

.

.

Yoongi merasa lututnya bergetar, ia tak bisa berdiri lagi. Namun ia harus menyiapkan makan malam, untuk Jimin. Tapi ia sudah tidak kuat lagi, tangannya yang bergetar sudah bersiap untuk menghubungi Jimin hingga ia kembali ingat soal kejadian yang baru saja semalam terjadi. Ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Ia terus memasak semampunya, dan menyiapkan semuanya dimeja.

Yoongi sudah benar-benar pucat, tubuhnya lemas. Ia akhirnya menyerah setelah pandangannya mulai mengabur. Ia ambruk di lantai dapur. Ia pingsan. Demamnya sangat tinggi, wajahnya memerah.

.

Dan Jimin tidak pulang malam itu.

.

.

.

.

Paginya, Jimin mendapati rumahnya kosong. Tak ada tanda-tanda Yoongi sedang memasak di dapur atau apapun. Jimin mulai panik. Ia berlarian ke sekeliling rumah hingga ia mendapati Yoongi yang sudah sulit untuk bernafas di lantai dapur.

Bibir Yoongi mulai membiru. Jimin shock, tanpa basa-basi ia mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

.

Saat Yoongi masuk ke ruang ICU, Jimin minta izin untuk pulang sebentar, ia ingin membersihkan dirinya dan membawa beberapa baju bersih untuk Yoongi. Setibanya ia di apartment mereka, ia mengulang semua kejadian-kejadian yang ia lakukan belakangan ini pada Yoongi yang sama sekali tak bersalah.

Ia menuju ke dapur dan mendapati makanan yang dimasakkan oleh Yoongi. Namun ia tertarik dengan sebuah foto di atas _coffee table_ di dekat meja makan. Lalu ia membulatkan matanya, itu adalah fotonya bersama Seulgi kemarin saat kencan pertama mereka. Yoongi ternyata menemukannya.

Lalu ia menuju ke kamarnya, membuka lemari dan tanpa sengaja melihat kotak rahasia Yoongi. Ia mengambilnya dan berusaha membukanya namun ia harus memasukkan empat angka disana. Ia sudah mencoba segalanya, namun ia tak berhasil membukanya, hingga ia dengan iseng mencoba angka tanggal dan bulan lahirnya, dan berhasil.

Yoongi benar-benar menyayanginya.

Ia lalu melihat isi kotak tersebut, itu adalah foto-foto mereka yang Yoongi simpan. Kenangan mereka dari awal mereka bertemu. Yoongi bahka masih menyimpan bungkus cokelat pertama yang Jimin berikan padanya. Jimin ingin tertawa, namun air mata yang keluar membasahi pipinya.

Ia menemukan dua buah amplop. Amplop kecil berwarna putih dan amplop panjang besar berwarna cokelat. Jimin jadi penasaran apa isinya.

Ia membuka keduanya, amplop panjang cokelat itu adalah surat keterangan dari dokter tentang penyakit yang selama ini Yoongi derita, dari tanggal surat itu diberikan adalah hari dimana Jimin menamparnya.

Mungkin alasan Yoongi meneleponnya karena ia ingin Jimin tahu... ia ingin Jimin menjaganya...

Lalu ia membaca surat didalam amplop kecil berwarna putih.

 _Jiminnie,_

 _Aku berterimakasih atas segala yang telah kau berikan padaku selama ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Namun aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu berubah. Apa kau sudah bosan denganku?_

 _Tapi tak apa, Jimin-ah. Kau tidak membutuhkan seseorang sepertiku, kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih daripada aku._

 _Aku tidak pernah berpikir jika cinta kita akan berakhir begitu saja. Aku rasanya sangat rapuh, aku jadi ingin menangis. Tapi tak apa, Jimin-ah. Aku tahu kau akan bahagia bersama yang lain_

 _Aku berjanji takkan mengganggumu lagi. aku takkan menghubungimu lagi. tamparanmu sangat sakit Jimin-ah, aku tak ingin merasakannya kedua kali._

 _Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku ini secara langsung seperti yang sering ku lakukan dulu, namun kau milikku hanya sejak kemarin, sekarang aku tidak tahu kau siapa Jimin-ah, aku tidak mengenal Jimin yang sekarang. Jika aku mengungkapkan perasaan ini secara langsung, kau yang sekarang mungkin takkan peduli lagi, atau itu takkan membantu sama sekali._

 _Aku bahkan tak berharap kau akan membaca ini Jimin-ah._

 _Tapi, terimakasih untuk segalanya. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu._

 _Yoongi._

.

.

.

"Maafkan kami, Tuan Park. Tapi tuan Min sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Ia sudah mengidap leukimia sejak lama. Kemarin adalah batas dari kemampuan tubuhnya. Maafkan kami."

.

.

" _Jiminnie, aku... mencintaimu..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **END.**_


End file.
